Boondock Saints: Irise Rose
by dragonagegirl
Summary: Riley has never had the easiest life, living in Boston with her brother. Riley has always cared for the MacManus twins, especially Murphy, but she does not feel worthy of him because of her burned half a face. As the boys start their vigilantism, Murphy shows her that there she is perfect the way she is, and that there is more to her than meets the eye...
1. Chapter 1

"So boys what ave ya been up to huh? Been keepin outta trouble I hope?" I smirked at the boys

"When ave we ever been in trouble? We're perfect lil angels" Connor smirked

I rolled my eyes at them "Sure, like I fuckin believe ye two"

"Oh cmon Riley ya love us an ya know it" Murphy smirked

"Hmm...I don't know...I'll hav ta tink on dat one.." I said coyly

"Anywhooom...Its Saint Patties Day. The lads are comin over and we're goin ta hav some fun!" Connor exclaimed

"Hello boys. Good to...FUCK….see you….ASS" Doc said as he came over

Good ol Doc had terrets...always said Fuck ass...I smiled at the old man. He and the boys are basically like family to me specially since...well...since my family was murdered…

"Hey Rile take off tha fuckin mask already dammit. Just once" Connor said

"Fuck off Connor. Am never takin it off" I frowned and walked off to the kitchen.

See I wear a mask to hide my burn marks...Years ago mobsters killed my family...they poured acid all over my left side of my face and shoulders. Thats why I wear a half a mask to cover it. I couldn't show my face to other people...It...I'm hideous…

"Cmon Riley come back out! He din't mean it!" Murphy yelled out concerned

"Fuckin hold onta yer irish panties. I'm off shift now. Am gettin dressed" I yelled from the washroom as I changed out of my work clothes. Last time I would be in these clothes since the bar was evidently shutting down….

A few hours past and the whole gang was here to celebrate. We passed around some glasses of Guinnies, this was going to be a fun night. Everyone would probably get pissed drunk. Thats why I'm just going to have a few, keep my wits about me.

Thats when a few Russian Mobsters came in, damn are they uggggllyy….

"You vill be closing now"

This didn't look like it was going to end well…

" Cmon its Saints Patties day. Doc doesn't have to close for another week so why don' ya sit down and grab a drink wit us?" Murphy suggested as the leader looked to get angry and smash their drinks to the ground

"There vill be no more discussion. You stay the of you. Go now"

"Hey hey now. What would you do...if I said that your mother sucked so much dick that-" Rocco started to say but was punched by the leader, making him stumble back into the bar

"Fuck you ya gits!" I yelled at him

"Shut up ya fuckin bitch!" one of the other guys said and pushed me right into Murphy who held me steady.

The boys got up into their faces talking to them in Russian. Obviously pissed off incredibly at them. They took a quick swig of their drinks and then both threw a punch at the guy, sending him back.

Thats when everyone else stepped in, kicking the shit out of the two Russians. Doc stood behind the bar cheering us all on. Murphy got pushed up against a wall by one of the guys.

"No stop. He can andle imself" Connor said to the rest of us

He was right, Murphy grabbed two wine bottles behind him and smashed them over his head.

The boys grabbed the leader and put him on top of the bar tied up as he started to wake. He groaned in pain from being beat up and started squirming as Connor started pouring some whiskey on his ass and threw a match on it.

Things get crazy on St Patties day...but I think we've got ourselves into something deeper than we thought…


	2. Chapter 2

"Holy shit...this is na good boys...tha fuck ave we got ourselves inta?" I said wide eyed

"We should probably leave fore dey wake" Connor suggested

"No shit. We should probably throw dem out o te bar too…"

"Wwwwhat a FUCK mess ASS ! Yyyoouu alll sshhhooouullldd ggett ome. Rriilleeyy lass mmiindd elppinnggg mee cleeann uupp?"

"Course Doc. Anyting for ye" I smiled and went to the back, grabbing the broom

"Ye alright Rye? Dey dint getcha did they?" Murphy said concerned

"Oh I am fine. Ye are such a worrier. Am a fighter I can andle a lil bar fight" I smiled lightly

"If yer sure…"

"Aye Murph she said shes alright. Shes irish she's used ta dese tings" Connor teased him punching him in the arm

"Fuck ya Con. Just worried bout our best lass s'alll" he glared

I giggled and hugged Murphy "Thank ya Murph. Ye are such a sweetheart but really, 'am fine. Ave a good night boys, see ye tommorow"

"Alright, see ye lass. Say ello to yer broder alright?" Connor said

They both waved goodbye and dragged the unconscious Russians outside away from the bar. I smiled to myself, the boys were my family, always had my back.

"Lass where's that broder o yours hmm? Gettin kind o late"

"He got stuck on shift t'night. Working tha restaurant. 'Is worthless boss don get tha it's Saint Patties...poor guy…" I sighed, my brother worked at a diner just up the street owned by some Italian mobster asshole who liked to take advantage of my poor brother. I had told him time and time again that he needs to quit that job but he won't have anything of it. He wants to make enough money to get us an apartment of our own. Doc always let us stay here with him, ever since our parents had died…

Finally after a while Doc and i finished cleaning out the bar, cleaning the broken glass and everything else out.

"Hey Rye"

" Demetri good ta see ye" I smiled and walked over to my older brother, hugging him "Happy St Patties"

"Happy St Patties Rye. Gotcha sometin. Not much but.." he handed me a little brown paper bag. Inside it held a necklace, a silver chain with a little four leaf clover. "A know it's bit cheesy but I wanted ta get ye sometin"

"Oh I love it Metri! Its wonderful" I smiled and turned around, letting him put it on me. "How bout a round o drinks hmm? Still Saint Patties day"

"Sounds good ta me" he smiled back as I started pouring us some drinks

"Wow...I certainly missed lot dint I? Jesus Christ…." Demetri said after I had filled him in on what had happened

"Yup. Dose stupid fucking Russian mobsters came in and totally crashed our party. We taught dem a proper lesson"

His face became grim "Ya ave ta be careful wit dese people Rye. Dey are not people ya should be messin wit"

"Comin from tha person who works for a fucking Italian prick"

"Thas different"

"How? Dey are both fuckin assholes who deserve a 100 kicks in tha fuckin ass...Anyway...lets na fight"

"Ya..yer right...Anyway...how are da boys anywho?" Demetri asked

"Dey are good. Same ol selves. Connor got imself kicked in de nuts from some big ass woman. Connor doesn't tink she was a woman tho. Says he wants to see some papers" I laughed

"Course he did. Good ol Con...and how is Mr Murphy hmm?" he smirked fully aware of my feelings towards him

"I don know what yer talking about" I said not answering his question

"Yes ya fuckin do. Ye love tha man. Why na tell im already. Lifes too short ta waste it"

I frowned "You know perfectly why fuckin not…"

"Rye yer a beautiful girl. Ya gotta realize dat. No amount of marks can hide dat"

I just wished I could convince myself of that…


End file.
